1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains to access control systems and methods of providing more convenient access. More particularly, this disclosure pertains to such systems and methods which enable individuals to obtain access to secured area or resource using a wireless device, such as a smart phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Access control systems and methods restrict access to resources, areas and properties, allowing only privileged entities access. Conventionally, access control systems include an interconnected set of controllers, managing the entrance and exit of people through secure areas, with electronic key cards, and enable key/card administration without having to change locks. Controllers, readers and cards are indispensable components in known access control systems. Magnetic, optical and RFID technologies are used in connection with readers and key cards.